SilentHill:prisonic nightmare
by Heart of the dragon
Summary: Four years after james came to this place,a victim was chosen.....Jonathan,a quiet teenager is on his way to the town with his sister for a vacation,But awakens to a car accident,his sister not at the wheel...His journey begins...will he find her?CH2 SOON


SilentHill:Prisonic farytale  
By Jonathan Williams  
Jonathan and all characters(c) to...Jonathan williams  
  
Please help me.....read this....story and hear my..plea....the red pyrimid...man approaches me...it's gaze ever..seeing into me.....i am not  
afraid anymore......i understand now....  
  
BEGINNING...  
  
(Pleasant river road:11:00 am) I hate this,my sisters idea for a vacation sence our parents died.It is my birthday,so she felt obligated to.I love my sister,Megan deeply....so I went along.Megan heard of this vacation town called silent hill,Heard how it was the perfect place to spend the weekend with me."Wow Jon..this damn fog is making the driving worse..I can't see two feet in front of me"My sister said,a hint of frustration in her voice.I continued to look out of the window to my right,the fog is eerily thick and dense,as if it were grey cotton stretched out all around the place."Maybe this was a bad idea....we should head back to our house"She quickly placed her hand apon my head and rubbed my hair in the wrong way,as to cheer me up"Look..i'm your sister..i'm obligated to annoy and treat you good..i have to likea mother to you...sence our parents....passed on..i know you've been incredibly depressed.but try to enjoy it..'kay?"Megan smirked at me,seeing a small smile cross it's way across my face.I decide to turn on the radio...all of the stations begin to be just white noise,we both looked at the radio confusedly,not understanding why this is happening."Strange...i thought the car was..fixed meg..."I looked to her as she drove"It is..i just got this car..nothing can be wrong with it.Maybe it's just this fog"He voice had a nersous tone.My body had a rush of nausea,the feeling lasted for several seconds before it went away,i knew this was a bad idea,but i belive in my sister..I trust her.  
  
Leaning over to turn off the radio,Megan hummed a familliar song,a lullaby my mother hummed to us,it always worked,but this sunless day,it did not."How much longer untill we get to silent hill?"I asked,hoping to start a conversation to end the silence amongst us both"Shouldn't be long jon...maybe ten more minutes..five at least"Smiling,i began to gaze out of my window again,still fog....endless fog..and for some reason,it increased more and more as we got further into the town limits.I felt the nervous sickness come over me again,i felt as if i was going to convulse,but it subsided once more,leaving me wondering as to why i feel this.I saw the ~YOU ARE NOW ENTERING SILENT HILL,ENJOY YOUR STAY~ sign and sighed happily."We made it...finally" My voice exagerated with fatigue,chuckling softly while leaning back in my car seat.My sister gasped all of a sudden"What the?!..."I jerked my head up to see what it was in the road.It was all within a milesecond,I saw it... a strange figure in the fog,it's arms, footless manniquin legs,but no head,only a rotting torso,with what looks like to be wrapped in plastic.All i see and hear is my sister screaming in horror as we collide with the cement wall to our left,my head slamming into the dashboard.The silence broken by the sound of the car engine steaming, and groans as the blackness came,my blood slightly smeared on the dashboard surface,like a brushstroke of red to a canvas,the pain was replaced by darkness."M..ega...n.."I murmured out before slipping out of consiousness.  
  
All i felt was overwhelming pain,the darkness receeds,my eyes open and my fear came true.My sister was not at the wheel....and i did not know what to do,all I could hear as I held my aching head was the white noise of the radio "h........me........Jon.........yo.......ill no.......esca.............uffe..." ".....Wh.....what?......"Opening my car door franticly,I ran out into the abandoned road,screaming my sisters name loudly"MEGAN!!!!..WHERE ARE YOU!!!...PLEASE...COME BACK!!!...DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!!......please........god........"I found myself on my knees,shaking out of extreme fear,it becoming quite apparent that.....i'm lost here....and i'm alone.....I wanted anybody to be by my side....anybody at all.I felt sick....i vomit out of sheer goddamn fear.An hour passed,reasoning has made it's slow way into my mind,the realization of this particular situation.My mind composed itself while sitting in the car seat,i grabbed my black trechcoat from the back seat and the silent hill tourguide map,most likely it could help.As I open the car door and step out,footprints are there...i must of missed them when in my panic stricken episode...they were my sisters...leading into the back woods trail of the town.Slipping on the black trenchcoat over my arms and pocketing the tour map...i set off down the trail.Sounds came from all directions....strange sounds.....almost like muffled barking dogs....and...slight breathing.I checked the map...(i was on Willese Rd)....and the only thing on my minds was the life of my only living sibling....and why she stepped into this town without me.The blood in my body felt like it was cold and thick...feeling myself become pale..the sounds around me arousing fear in my mind,passing the rural,decaying remains of what seems to be a farm....this town...was abandoned...deserted by he looks of it.  
  
The dirt road became much more solid,(Sanders St.) and i noticed what appeared to be a flower shoppe....it was locked.So i crossed it off of my map with a pen i found in the left pocket of the trenchcoat.The next decision was of what way to go in this abandoned town,i chose to go forward down sanders street.... The footsteps of my sister i followed...they became more red....more...bloodier,They became nothimg more than larger streaks of blood..as if she were dragged!"MEGAN!!!..I'M COMING!!!.."The next thing i knew is i was running as fast as my legs could carry me,the streak of bloody road went left,so i did the same.It seemed like a few more feet had passed by in the desperite crisis at hand,white noise rang in my ears softly,and increased the more i went forward.My bloody trail lead to an open door into a cafe' (Cafe' mist)...both the nosie and the blood lead inward,and so did i.What i saw shocked and confused me....this...this creature...faceless......a-a stench eminating off of its surface,making me gag..and it was...eating a human corpse! The arms it had seemed fused to it's body,wreathing in pain,gurgling a strange low growl.it sloshed it's way over towards me it's body wreithing,twitching voilently..hearing my loud gasp,now i paniced.....it coming more to the realization i was next.I scanned the area for a weapon of some sort,beside me lay a bloodied baseball bat....the weapon of the victim.Quickly bending over,I grasp it and with a full force swing,i hit the head of the creature.  
  
Falling to the ground.it twitched and contorted like a severe seizure,yelping a high pitched sqeal,and crawled towards me quickly,in the moment i hit it more and more,screaming loudly,it was well dead before i ended.My breath was short and labored...but i regained myself and looked at this creature closely"...what the hell is it??......."I pondered before looking over towards the corpse......it definately was not my sister....it was a man...his face..eaten off,this person diddn't have a chance in hell.Still holding the now bloddied bat,i gazed over towards the now fading white static noise,a small black pocket radio on the table of this desolate cafe'.I couldn't reach any radio station on it...it was broken,but i pocketed it,finding that i might find a use for it.....and also kept the bat for an obvious reason for protection.  
  
This fog makes me shiver...i really hate it here...But the only thing keeping me here is guilt.Guilt for my sisters wellbeing,she's all i have for family,the only one i consider true family.My mother died by her own hands....i was there,the only one to witness her dying on the livingroom couch,Her body shaking violently,a self inflicted overdose of medication...she stopped moving,those lifeless eyes focused on me..and only me.My father,died at his work,making medical parts..the machine decided to eat him.Remembering these fucking memories makes it worse,The ground underneath my feet is what I seem to be staring at,it moves with my footsteps.The motion stopped and my vision was more focused on the tourist map in both of my hands."...Katz street....and neely"My index finger points to the corner of the intersection between the two directly on the tourist map.  
  
~end of chap.1~ 


End file.
